Key
by JarFullOfKarkats
Summary: Dave has been going to johns house, and isnt liking it. He finds himself in bros presence, making bro a little...aroused.


Dave has gotten back from one of Johns "ultimate pranks",aka, water balloon ambush. Somehow, john managed to get dave to come to his place,ever since the last time.

_flash black_

_Dave was staying over at john's place, and johns dad had touched dave where he didn't like it. John was staring through the peek of the corner, and he was laughing but dave didn't like it at all._

Dave shook his head and shivered at the thought. He decided to stop going to johns, because his dad was always flirting with dave. Dave never felt aroused from it, like the egbert wanted.

Bro had walked into daves room, holding his phone. "You left this in the bathroom" he began, "and when i went to take a shower, i accidently knocked it off and it fell in the-" bro looked at dave. Dave was curled in a ball, face paler than ever, bags under his eyes and his shades removed. Bro sat next to him. "Dave, whats wrong?"

Daves eyes began forming walls of tears, and they broke free. Steady tear streams roll down his face. Bro pulled him into a hug, wiping his eyes. Dave had built up the courage to speak. "I...johns dad touched me...again. except his hand went INTO my pants." Bros eyes widened.

"Ill just go have a talk with them." He growled. "Dont worry dave, ill take care of it." He got up, grabbed his keys, and gave dave a kiss on the forehead before pressing his lips against his softly. He lifted daves chin with his fingers, "itll be okay." He kisses him again,dave kissing back. Then bro broke the kiss. "Ill be back in a few. and by few,i mean minutes."

Bro got in the truck, and drove off. He arrived at the egberts house and knocked on the door. The smaller egbert answered,smiled and said "come in."

Bro nodded, and got in. Seeing johns dad standing the doorway with a cake. "Hello Mr Strider. Need something?" He smirked. Bro shook his head.

"Well, i need to talk to you." Bro felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist. "the hell?" he looked down and saw john hugging him from behind. The bigger egbert got closer to him. Bro started to back up, too close for his comfort. The dad set the cake down.

"I know where you going with this" The bigger egbert said, winking.

"No!" Bro said. "I came to talk to you about dave. He doesnt like you touch him.

"Oh?" Mr egbert raised an eyebrow. "How about you?" He placed a hand on his crotch. Bro shook his head and swatted his hand.

"He really wants you to stop." Bro said, rejecting mr egbert. The dad slid his hand up bros shirt, a littler hand following. Bro shook his head trying to get out, but he felt himself being pinned up against the wall.

"We'll make a deal. If i can have sex with you this one time, ill stop bothering him." Mr egbert smiled.

Bro frowned, but he agreed. "only if you will stop bothering him." The little egbert tagged along with him.

~=o=~

Bro got back home, looking exhausted. Dave was asleep on the couch, and bro found himself cuddling dave. Dave woke up. "Did you talk to him? Is he gonna stop?"

Bro nodded. And dave smiled and cuddled him. "Yeah, he said he would stop."

Dave sat up. "Can we watch Brokeback mountain?"

"Again?"

"We only watched it once, and that was 5 months ago! I loved it!" Dave smiled.

"Alright," bro chuckled, "we'll watch it."

Bro began the dvd player and started Brokeback Mountain. Dave cuddled up to bro, laying his hand on bros chest. Bro smiled, and removed his own shades. The movie started, and dave payed attention.

~=o=~

40 minutes into the movie, and Jack and Ennis are having sex in the tent. Dave felt himself getting hard, then starting to pant. Bro looks down at him. "You okay dave?" Dave just nodded. Bro shook his head. "Whats wrong dave?" Dave pointed to the bulge his pants, and bro started to grow one too.

Dave looked at bro. "Let me ride you." He instantly said. Bro nodded, getting out the lube and pulling both of their pants down. Dave turned around, sticking his ass up in the air and bro putting it on his dick. He slid himself into dave, thrusting a little. Dave let out some gasps. But the thrusting stopped.

"uh oh.." bro said.

"uh oh? what happened?"

"i uh...im stuck" bro looked at the bottle and almost screamed. He put superglue instead of lube. "I know how to get out. close your eyes."Dave closed his eyes and bro took out a knife, cutting his dick off and getting it out of dave. He ran to the bathroom. Dave opened his eyes.

"bro?" dave spoke. bro came out of the bathroom, having no bulge in his pants. Dave yawned.

"better get to bed." bro said. He laid on the couch, and dave laid next to him. He wrapped his small arms around bro, falling asleep.

~=o=~

Dave woke up, and bros arm was missing. Dave screamed and fell off the couch. "WOAH WOAH BRO WHERE IS YOUR ARM?!"

"well...i accidently put superglue on my hand,and it got stuck to the shower. so i cut it off. im going to get a robotic one later."

Dave shook his head. "this is because of me buying the damn superglue! im sorry bro." he hugged bro and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a fork.

"dave?" he questioned. and dave stabbed his left eye. "DAVE!" he ran into the kitchen.

~=o=~

Both boys woke up in the hospital beds, slowly steady beeping from the heart monitor. Dave saw he had a robotic eye, and bro had a robotic arm. They both woke up. The nurse came in and said "The surgery is complete. you my now go home."

Bro smiled and picked dave up,bridal style and walking back home. Dave nuzzled bros neck, and he laid dave back on the couch. He slowly kisses daves neck, and started to lick some. Dave smiled and said, "choke me really hard..."


End file.
